


Speak the truth in common tongue

by JustAsSweet



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Pod Squad (Roswell), Sibling Bonding, fluff with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAsSweet/pseuds/JustAsSweet
Summary: Max and Michael have a long overdue conversation, and brotherly bonding ensues.It was slow going, but day by day he and Max were putting the work in. Which was why he had been expecting this, and it was typical that Max had still managed to make him feel like he’d missed a step in the dark when it came.“How come you never told me?”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Speak the truth in common tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for National Coming Out Day (hence the setting) but I had a tricky time coming up with a title. The one I settled on is from a song called “Dítě Cizí”; it translates to “foreign child” or “alien child” (from Czech), which I thought was pretty appropriate. You can find the full song performed [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Geydcypd-0), though I will warn for use of the word “g*psy” and a very strong dose of ableism throughout. I did almost go with “Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb” though, and I’m bringing it up here because I still think that’s pretty perfect too. Set sometime after the events of season 2.

It surprised Michael, when it came, although he had been half expecting it since Max’s resurrection. Maybe not this specifically, but something like it. They were still dancing around each other but he was making an effort to show up, drop in and participate in a way that he hadn’t before Max’s death. Max never said anything, a fact Michael appreciated, but every time Michael plopped onto Max’s couch with his boots up on the coffee table and a stolen sandwich in his hand there was a quiet, fond smile that preceded the obligatory swat at his feet and the coaster frisbeed at his head.

It was slow going, but day by day he and Max were putting the work in. Which was why he had been expecting this, and it was typical that Max had still managed to make him feel like he’d missed a step in the dark when it came.

“How come you never told me?”

Michael glanced sharply over the small table they were sitting at to see Max innocently taking a sip of his beer, ostensibly watching Isobel on the dance floor. Isobel had dragged them both with her to Planet 7 that night, claiming it was “Coming Out Day” and they needed to celebrate. Then she had immediately dumped them both at a corner table and hooked a nearby woman with her boa, pulling her close with a shark-like grin and a confident twist of her hips. They were currently swaying to the music together, Isobel’s arms and boa around the other woman’s shoulders.

Michael slouched in his chair and looked down at his own beer, picking at the label. 

“You already knew.” He said, though he knew that wasn’t going to get him out of this conversation.

Max turned and gave Michael a withering look, and Michael rolled his eyes.

“I did, but you didn’t know I knew.” Max said, raising a reproachful eyebrow. 

Michael huffed at that and sat for a moment, trying to tamp down the resentment threatening to spill over that he always had to grapple with when it came to Max. ‘How come you never told me’ as though it was something he owed Max, as though Max couldn’t just as easily have asked _him_ -

“You told Isobel.”

Max’s voice was small, and it interrupted Michael’s spiral just enough to turn and look over at him. Max’s eyes were fixed on where his fingers were resting on his beer, his shoulders hunched, and when Max glanced up at Michael his eyes were sad.

Michael deflated, his rising anger popping like a balloon. He didn’t want to fight with Max, not any more. Not over this. He sighed and took a fortifying sip.

“I didn’t really ‘tell’ Isobel either, she sussed it out and was all...Isobel about it.”

Max scoffed a laugh and Michael shot him a crooked smile. He let it fade after a moment and went back to picking at his label, thinking.

“I didn’t have a lot, back then.” Michael caught Max shifting out of the corner of his eye, but he stayed silent and Michael took a breath and continued. “I didn’t have a lot, but Alex was mine. And I wanted-” Michael swallowed, trying to find a way to put bone-deep feelings into words for the first time. “I wanted to keep him. For myself. As long as I could.” 

Michael glanced at Max, feeling exposed. Max was looking at him with sad eyes again and Michael’s eyes skittered away again, unable to take it.

“And then he left and it didn’t matter.” Michael abruptly took a pull from his beer and stared deliberately out at the small throng on the dance floor, ignoring the shape of his brother across from him.

“But-”

Michael turned to find Max’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“You said…” Max shook his head and tried again, “The way you said it, ‘bisexual’, it made it seem like it wasn’t...just Alex?”

Max was looking at him so earnestly Michael had to laugh.

“What, are you asking for my search history?” Michael raised his eyebrows at Max. “You got a warrant, deputy?”

Max glared in the face of Michael’s grin but relaxed more easily into his chair, shaking his head around the lip of his beer. Michael decided to take pity on him.

“By the time it wasn’t ‘just Alex’ anymore you and I really weren’t talking and it never…” Michael shrugged, “it never came up. I wasn’t hiding it, but it didn’t feel like it was important enough to tell you.”

“I would have thought it was important.” 

“...What?” Michael stared at Max, not sure he’d heard him correctly over the music and the crowd.

Max looked unflinchingly back, holding his gaze.

“I would have thought it was important. Because you’re important. To me.”

Michael sat, frozen, for a moment, a denial on his tongue. But it was clear Max had meant it, and equally clear he wasn’t going to budge on the sentiment so he simply swallowed. 

“Okay.” He said, unable to muster the words for anything else. It was enough for the moment though, and Max nodded, satisfied.

“Excuse me.”

Michael looked up to find Isobel glaring between him and Max, her hands on her hips and her lipstick smudged.

“I did not bring you both here so that you could mope in the corner like you do in every other bar.”

Michael smirked up at her, grateful for the distraction.

“Figured I’d let you have a chance first, Izzy. Wanted to let you get some dancing in before I sweep this bar off its feet.”

Isobel rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.” She folded her arms and cocked her hip, raising an eyebrow .

Michael spread his arms, grinning widely. “What can I say, I’m a catch.” He winked at her conspiratorially. “It’s the hat.”

“Whatever. Stop being lame and come dance.” Isobel held out her hands to both of them impatiently. Michael drained the last of his beer and stood, turning to look at where Max was trying to refuse.

“Someone should watch the drinks-”

Isobel scoffed and swiped Max’s beer, finishing it off and plopping the empty bottle onto the table next to Michael’s.

“What drinks?” Isobel smiled sweetly at Max’s glower and wiggled the fingers of her extended hand.

“Alright, one song.” Max got to his feet and allowed Isobel to drape her boa over his shoulders. “But you owe me another beer, Isobel.”

Isobel tossed her hair and moved to the dance floor, evidently confident Michael and Max would follow her. “Maybe if you’re lucky one of these nice ladies, or gentlemen, will buy you one.”

Michael laughed at the imploring look Max sent him and lifted his hands in mock defensiveness. He knew better than to stand in Isobel’s way.

Michael watched as Max started to sway to the beat with Isobel, finally cracking a smile when she lifted one end of the boa and tossed it over his shoulder and around his neck like a scarf. He caught someone’s eye and started to make his way over to them, glancing at Max one more time.

Yeah. They were going to be ok.


End file.
